Sick In Seattle
by ASimpleGirl13
Summary: "You don't get to do that!" "Do what?" he asked tiredly, already done with the conversation. "Push me away, like it doesn't matter for me, like I don't take it seriously." I whispered. "You shouldn't have to, Bella. I shouldn't have let you fall for me."
1. Chapter 1

**So , I'm not sure where i'm going with my other story, hence why i haven't updated in FOREVER . sorry :(**

**But I promise I will finish, I wouldn't start anything without the intention of finishing it.  
**

**I had this stuck in my head for awhile, and really wanted to get started on it, so here it is (: enjoy and review please !  
**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything Twilight  
**

"How are you doing, baby?"

"I'm fine, Daddy, just a little behind on a few bills, but nothing to worry about. It'll work out, it always does." I tried to sound confident, for my father's sake.

"Damn, Bells, I really wish I could help ya out. But things aren't too great here either."

"Its fine," I tried to reassure him, so he wouldn't beat himself up over it, "If I just work a few extra shifts down at the bar, I'll be caught up in no time. But I have to go, or I'll miss the bus. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, Bells. I love ya, kid."

"I love you, too." I whispered into the receiver before disconnecting the call.

I quickly pulled on my shoes and jacket before rushing out the door and down to the bus stop. It was an unusually warm day in Seattle, and I realized a little too late I could've probably gone without my light jacket. Oh well. The sun was high in the sky, and like always, I couldn't help but stress over the bus arriving on time. Sadly I was at the mercy of the bus schedule. It sucked not having a car sometimes.

Well, more like most the time.

Right on time, the big blue bus turned the corner and came into view. I breathed out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding. A couple people bordered before me and I walked to my usual seat towards the back. Getting comfortable for the twenty minute ride, my eyes swept across the familiar faces of the usual people that rode the same bus as me.

Most were sleeping, reading, listening to music, or just mindlessly looking out the window. Nothing was out of place, and I smiled to myself. I liked familiar. I liked routine. I wasn't a spontaneous person, and I was okay with it. This is what kept me going.

The bus ride flew by, and I was walking into the back doors of the bar before I knew it.

"Hey, B!" Alesha shouted as she passed me with a tray full of food heading to a booth. I just smiled and waved, knowing it was too busy to engage in conversation.

I clocked in and got ready to work the bar. I was one of the best bartenders here at Jay Jenks, and on a good night, could make good money on tips. But it had been slow lately, hence my behind on bills, but that all seemed to change tonight. There was excitement in the air as people poured in, keeping me busy and on my toes most the night. By the time the bar closed, I had made $115.75 on tips and a few numbers that I disposed of in the trash, shaking my head.

"I'm about to head out, Jay!" I shouted, throwing the rag I used to wipe down the bar and glasses in a bucket and collecting my tips.

"Want me to walk you to the stop, B?" He asked, walking from the back room. Jay was the owner of the bar and a great boss. He cared about his employees and has treated me like a little sister since I first started working here. It was nice, since I didn't have my dad here with me, to have family. And Jay took his role as big brother seriously, he always had my back.

"I'll be fine; I'll text ya when I get home."

He paused for a moment, contemplating whether to let me go without him or not, then he relented and just gave me and hug and telling me to be safe.

"I always am!" I giggled, as I walked out, making my way to the bus stop.

As usual, nothing out of the ordinary happened and I was home before I could even blink. I stumbled into my small apartment, suddenly hit by how tired I really was. I sent a quick text to Jay letting him know I got in okay, and then crashed.

The following week was just the same as the one before it, and the one before that. The only difference was I picked up a couple extra shifts a week to make a few extra bucks. I was finally getting caught up on the stack of bills I'd had, and was breathing a little easier.

I quickly got ready for my shift, raking a brush through my hair and pulling on a black cotton tee. The weather had stayed pretty warm lately, a promising spring, and I was grateful I could go a couple days without a jacket, opting to just carry it with me, as it was cooler at night when I returned home.

I went through with my normal routine, and was quickly on my way to Jay's. I did my familiar sweep of my fellow passengers, finding nothing out of place, and again felt good in the familiarity. Then suddenly, my eyes landed on a man that I had never seen on the bus before.

The first thing I noticed about him was the big jacket he was bundled in and the black skull cap that snugly fit his head. That's odd, I thought, it was too warm to be wearing winter clothes, and most people were taking advantage of the weather with flip flops and short sleeves.

The second was how tired and weary he looked. His back was hunched, and eyes were dead. But even after all that, I could tell he was very attractive. His jaw looked strong, if not a little too jutted out from his face, like he hadn't eaten in a few days. His eyes, as lifeless as they were, were a brilliant forest green, a color I had never seen on anyone before. If they looked that good dead, I could only imagine what they looked like when he was in a better mood.

Then finally, I was struck with annoyance. Silly, I know, this is public transportation, and anyone was allowed on, but for as long as I've been riding, so have the same people. I didn't talk to them, and they didn't talk to me, but that was what I liked. It was comfortable, familiar, and I always knew what to expect. With the arrival of this stranger, I wasn't so sure anymore. It's like someone threw a wrench in my plans, and it irked me to no end.

Chill, Bella, I told myself, maybe this is the only time he'll be riding. When you get on tonight, he won't be here and neither will he be tomorrow, I reassured myself.

And sure enough, when it was time for me to head home, the strange man wasn't there. The next day, the first thing I did when I got to my seat was search for him, and I was relieved to not see him. I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding, and shook my head at myself. I knew I was anal and uptight, but sometimes I even ceased to amaze myself.

Then the unthinkable happened, just as the bus driver was about to pull away from the curb, someone jumped hurriedly onto the bus. It was none other than that strange man. His eyes searched for a place to sit when they met mine, and I cast them down, trying to avoid his gaze. Then, two shoes appeared beside me and I looked up at the man. He was oddly beautiful and looked in a little bit better condition than he was yesterday, with a slight grin gracing his lips, "Can I sit here?" He asked, and I had to seriously consider it, no matter how gorgeous he was.

I mean he was some stranger intruding on my daily routine, messing it up and ruining the only stability I had right now, and he wanted to sit with me? I looked around pointedly at the rest of the empty seats, and just as I was about to tell him no, he plopped down right beside me. My jaw clenched, and I think he noticed because his grin was suddenly all blown out and cocky.

He knew he was annoying me. And he was amused.

And to make matters worse, there was a loud pop and the bus pulled to the side of the road, "Sorry, folks," the bus driver apologized, "looks like we got a flat, I'll call for a replacement bus, but I'm not sure how long it'll take, could be awhile." The whole bus groaned as we all realized we would be late to wherever we were going.

"Fuck!" I cursed. I was going to be late to work. This day was rapidly going downhill.

"Well," the infuriating man beside me said, "looks like we're gonna be stuck together for awhile." He seemed too pleased with this news.

"You do know there are like 10 other seats open?" I asked, my voice a little harsher than I intended. But when I thought about it, I didn't care. I wasn't trying to make friends.

"Yeah, I'm pretty cozy here." He said smugly, pulling the sides of the same hat I saw him wearing yesterday down. It still struck me as odd, seeing as the weather was perfect.

I just rolled my eyes, hoping, praying that I could get to work and away from this guy soon.

**I know, not really long, but I don't plan on any of my chapters to be too long. I hope you enjoyed it, review please ! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got a few people that added my story to their alerts, and it makes me happy that people are taking interest in it. (:  
**

**Thank you so much! Now, if all of you who added it to their alerts could press the little review button, my day would literally be made! It doesn't matter what you say, any advice or constructive criticism is welcome.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight .  
**

"So, how are you?" The look I gave him must have been a winner, because he just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

He was annoying. Did he not see that I wasn't happy with this? I was stuck on a bus, sitting next to a complete stranger, undoubtedly going to be late to work, and he wanted to make small talk. I considered walking the rest of the way, but we broke down only about a three blocks from my apartment and Jay's was on the other side of town.

But we only broke down a couple blocks from my apartment! It hit me, I could go home, I would just call Jay and tell him I couldn't make it in tonight, and I could get away from this stupid stranger.

Abruptly, I grabbed my jacket and bag, and got up, motioning the guy next to me to move. Slightly confused as to why, he did so without question. It must've finally registered, because I was probably only off the bus for about 2.5 seconds before I heard him behind me.

"Hey! Where ya going?" He shouted, and I cringed, not even taking into account that he might come after me. Cause really, who does that!

"Home." I replied, continuing walking in the direction of my apartment.

"Wait!" I stopped, huffing in frustration.

This guy was a freak.

He caught up to me, out of breathe and I couldn't help the snarky comment that came out of my mouth, "Wow, someone's out of shape."

He just chuckled, and murmured, "Something like that." It was a weird comment to make, but I chose to ignore it.

"Is there something you want? If I'm not going to be able to make it to work, I'd at least like to make it home."

"Sorry, just uhh," he finally caught his breathe, "I was wondering what your name is?"

I stared at him for awhile before finally deciding to answer, "I'm Bella."

"Bella," he said, testing it in his mouth, and I'll admit that it sounded nice coming from him, "My name's Edward."

"Hi." I said lamely, mentally kicking myself over the stupidity. This was the same annoying man who ruined my routine, who exuded cockiness and arrogance, him simply speaking my name shouldn't make me melt!

"Hey." He replied, a crooked grin setting over his face. We stood there awkwardly for a moment, not sure what to say, but I soon broke the silence.

"I should get home..."

"Okay, I guess I'll see ya around." He pulled at his cap again, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his thick jacket. He gave me a wink and smirk and turned to get back to the bus.

Again, like word vomit, I couldn't control the words that slipped out of my mouth. "Isn't it a little too warm to be wearing that?" I called after him.

He stopped walking, and hesitantly turned around, "I'm a ... little sick right now. You know how it is."

"Oh," I felt my cheeks turning red. That made since, I guess. "Well, I hope you feel better soon."

I could've sworn I heard him murmur me too, but then he called out a thanks, another wink, and was back on his way to the bus.

I just rolled my eyes, and made my way home.

It was finally Friday, and I had off Saturdays and Sundays, and was looking forward to the weekend. All I had to get through was tonight, which was usually our busiest nights of the week. When I got on the bus, I sat down in my seat, and waited for Edward.

Yes, I said it; I actually caught myself waiting for him! It was absolutely crazy, and made no sense at all. I've only known him for two days, well more like known of him, and most of that time he was steadily pissing me off. But I was trying hard to not judge him and give him a chance. Even if he was a cocky, arrogant, weirdo.

At the absolute last second, when I was sure he wasn't going to show up, he climbed on and made his way straight for me. He sat down next to me like he had been doing it forever, like it was the norm, "Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Edward."

And the strangest thing happened, I found myself actually talking to him. It wasn't awkward or forced, and it blew my mind. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't anti-social or anything, I had friends and people I talked to, it's just I usually preferred to keep to myself. It's always been easier that way, and it didn't bother me. Far be it for me to start chatting it up with a random stranger.

I wasn't one to step out of my comfort zone, I guess you could say.

So why did I find myself enjoying talking to him?

"You're from New York? You left New York to come here?"

"You sound surprised."

"Because I am! Seattle's really not that great, I wouldn't recommend it to anyone."

"If you hate it so much, why are you still here?"

"It's all I know." I said simply.

"Fair enough. So tell me, how old are you, Bella?"

"Twenty-three."

"Really? Could've fooled me."

"What does that mean?" I was confused, not sure whether that was an insult or not.

I decided it was an insult.

"It means, you're young, Bella! You shouldn't stay somewhere simply because it's 'all you know'! Life's short, you gotta live it up while ya can. Can't be so scared all the time."

I scoffed, "I am _not_ scared. I'm just comfortable. And there is nothing wrong with that, thank you very much."

He rolled his eyes at me playfully, "Okay, whatever, but seriously, B, you gotta stop being so…" he trailed off.

I was surprised with the familiarity he addressed with me, but it was also nice. Could I have found a friend in this beautiful stranger? This wasn't an everyday occurrence.

"So.. what?" I asked.

"Uptight."

"Excuse me, but can I point out that you barely known me? This is the first time we've actually had a full conversation, so I don't think you have the rights to be calling anyone uptight."

"I know you enough, believe me. And you're lucky I'm a nice person, cause I'm gonna help you with your problem."

"I don't have a problem."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"Edward, I don't."

"The sooner you accept it, the sooner we can fix it." There was humor in his voice, and I narrowed my eyes.

"There is nothing to fix! I've been perfectly fine for years, nothing needs to change!" I exclaimed, rewarded with a few people on the bus to turn around and gawk at me. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Bella, no one's goal in life is to be 'fine'. Everyone wants to be great, happy."

"Well I guess I'm not everyone." I replied stubbornly. I wasn't going to give in, and I think he knew that.

"Yeah," he laughed, "I'm starting to see that."

The rest of the bus ride was in silence, but not uncomfortable. Perfectly comfortable, actually. There were a few things a noticed about Edward. Every so often he would tug on his cap, pulling it and smoothing it down, making sure it was sitting perfectly on his head. It struck me odd that after three days, I hadn't yet to see him without that same cap or jacket. I didn't even know what his hair looked like. I shrugged it off, it wasn't any of my business, and he did say he was sick. So it made sense.

I guess.

The time came for me to get off, and make it down the block to Jay's, as I stood to walk down the aisle, a cold hand wrapped around my wrist, making me jump. It surprised me how cold Edward's hand was, considering it had been stuffed in his pockets most the ride. "I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"I don't work tomorrow, but I'll be here Monday." I found myself trying to reassure him after I saw his eyes sink a little.

"I'll see you Monday then."

"Monday." I nodded, and he let go of my wrist, and I made my way off the bus.

**PLEASE REVIEW !**

**p.s. Nothing against Seattle or anyone who lives there, I've never actually been, though I would like too, and this is simply for the sake of the story. This is just how Bella's character feels.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Okay, so I really hope you guys like this chapter and I would love if you reviewed! (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight... obviously.  
**

"You sure do look like you're on cloud nine tonight, Bella." Alesha giggled as she passed me, picking up a tray.

I snapped out of whatever day dream I was in, startled. It had been three weeks since Edward and I have become… I'll say it… friends. At first, I was hesitant, but it was soon realized that there was no avoiding or undermining the guy. After the first conversation we had, things were progressing slowly. He asked me questions, and I did too in return, but I was careful to no reveal too much. Though, sometimes, I think he saw right through me.

I had come to learn that Edward Masen, twenty-four, was born March 17, favorite movie was The Terminator (surprised?), and loved football. He was such a guy, it was comical. But there was more to him than that; I also learned that he loved music, and playing the piano. He used to do it a lot apparently, but when I asked him why he didn't anymore, his reply was evasive.

"Just hasn't been the right time." Then he was quick to change the subject.

He also _loved _to argue. Which was really a shame, because anyone that knew me well enough knew I was as stubborn as they come. So, expectedly, we clashed on a lot of things.

Edward took things more humorous, and I took things more seriously.

We didn't agree on a lot.

Neither of us ever backed down from a fight.

We were complete opposites, but totally the same.

It was weird, and slightly unnerving, as I had never met anyone like him before. Truthfully, he scared me.

"I'm gonna take my break now, Jay!" I called as I made my way to the back of the bar. I opened the door, and let the cool air greet me as I stepped outside. It was a shame stars couldn't be seen from the city, because I'm sure they would've looked beautiful tonight. The sky was clear and it was a little chilly. The temperature had dropped to its usual high of 60 degrees during the day, and everyone was missing the warm weather we had before. I know I certainly was.

I leaned against the cool brick, just breathing in the fresh air, and letting my mind wander.

I had noticed recently that Edward was looking a little better than when I first met him, and I couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved. I don't know why, people got sick all the time. Take some medicine, get some rest, and they'd be better in no time. His skin was a little less pale, he had gone to wearing a light hoodie instead of his heavy jacket, but he still wore that same ol' cap on his head. I remembered that I had planned to ask him once, but brushed it aside. It wasn't any of my business, and we were friends, but it's not like he had to tell me every detail of his life.

I certainly didn't expect it.

The back door to the bar opened suddenly and Jay poked his head out, "Hey, Bells, someone here for ya."

My face must have shown my confusion and surprise, no one ever visited me here, because he simply shrugged his shoulders. "Want me to get rid of him?"

"Uhh no, it's okay, I got it." I pushed off the wall and made my way to the front, Jay trailing behind me. There, standing there so out of place, was Edward. "Edward?"

He looked up at me, and big grin breaking out.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, suddenly looking awkward and shy. This was unusual for him, if you didn't know.

"I actually live a couple blocks away.. didn't have anything going on, and decided to come see you. If that's okay?"

"Y-yeah. It's fine." I stuttered.

"I'm Jay, I own the bar and Bella's boss." Jay introduced himself, holding out his hand towards Edward.

"I'm Edward." He replied, shaking his hand. I shot a glare at Jay when I saw Edward wince, guessing his was trying to play up the big brother bit, and squeezing his hand more than necessary. His eyes just narrowed a bit, like he was trying to figure something out, and shook his head.

"You can take a longer break, Bella. I got the bar." He said after a few moments, still staring at Edward like a hard math problem.

Edward just met his gaze, undeterred.

I wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but I just grabbed Edward's cold hand, and dragged him out back with me.

"Do you really live a few blocks away?" I asked him playfully.

He laughed, "Of course, B, I'm not stalking you or anything. I was trying to be… spontaneous. Remember, the thing you lack?"

"Har har. You're hilarious." I rolled my eyes. Right on que, he pulled down on his cap, and shoved his hands in his pocket. I barely noticed now, it was so typical behavior. "I can't stay out long, Jay may have offered to take the bar, but I could really use the tips, you know?"

"Of course, I understand." We just stood there comfortably in each other's presence. I couldn't believe how good a friend I was becoming with this guy, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it.

He made some stupid comments, and had me laughing and rolling my eyes in no time, but eventually, I had to get back to work. "Thanks for stopping by, E, I'll see ya tomorrow?" I asked.

"Uhh, maybe not." He said, scratching his forehead.

"Why not?" I asked, surprised, he was always on the bus. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, no, just uhh-I have something I gotta do. Something I gotta take care of." He said cryptically. I just nodded my head, and lead him back through the bar.

"I'll see ya later, Bella." He waved, winked, and gave me his usual crooked grin.

"Bye, Edward."

It was the end of the night, and I was counting my tips when Jay walked up, playfully bumping my hips.

"Do good tonight?"

"Yeah, pretty good, I guess." He just nodded his head, watching me for a few moments. I felt like there was something he wanted to say to me. I sighed. "What is it, Jay?"

"What? What do you mean? Nothing, I was just standing here. A man can't stand comfortably in his own bar? Jeeez." He was rambling; his tell that he had something he wanted to say.

"Will you just spit it out? Some of us are tired, and would like to make it home soon." I shot him a pointed look.

He grabbed a rag and started wiping down the bar along side me. "So, uhh, how well do you know Edward?"

I groaned. I should've known it had something to do with Edward. "I've only known him for a few weeks, but he's a good guy, Jay. You don't have to worry about it. Plus, it's not like I'm gonna fall in love with the guy, he's just a good friend. Almost like a brother." I brushed it off, knowing that wasn't true. As much as I hated to admit, I think I was starting to like the guy.

Fuck. That was never good.

"He seems like a good guy, Bells. But… there's something wrong him." He turned to me, a serious look on his face.

"What, you think he's some type of psycho or something? Maybe he's stalking me?" I scoffed.

"Nah, I think it's worse than that, Bella."

"Oh, a serial killer, maybe? Or a terrorist? That's it, that's the one!" I replied sarcastically. I grabbed my tips and shoved them in my pocket, throwing the rag I had in my hand under the bar. "I understand you're trying to look after me, and I appreciate it, but you're being ridiculous. Edward's just your average guy."

"No, Bella, that's not what I meant." He followed me to the back, where I started collecting my things. "I think… I think he's sick." I looked up at him to see a sad, pitiful look on his face.

I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah, he said he was just getting over being sick. He'll be fine, soon."

"I don't know about that, Bella."

I pulled my jacket on. "I'm not following."

"I think the guy might be seriously sick. I don't mean like the cold or the flu, either. I think… I think he might have cancer."

That made my eyes snapped to his. He was completely serious. "That's ridiculous." I grabbed my bag and made my way out the back. I don't know why, but what Jay just said pissed me off. Cancer? Edward? No, that's impossible. He was just a regular guy, he didn't have cancer. If he did, that's something he would have told me, right?

Right. I heard the door open behind me, and Jay follow me. "I'm not trying to upset you, Bells. I'm just trying to warn you. I had an uncle who had cancer once, and he has all the tell tale signs."

I turned on him, "He doesn't have cancer! You're crazy, you just read him wrong. He's fine, and I'm going home now." I clenched my teeth and stormed away.

I don't know why I was so defensive about it, but I knew I needed to get away from this conversation. I felt like I wanted to scream. Or cry. Probably both. As I sat on the bus back home, it was like everything was clicking into place. The more I thought about it, the more plausible it seemed to be.

But that was crazy!

Wasn't it?

His cap. His jacket. His fatigue. His cold skin. The cryptic answers he gave. The wince he had when Jay shook his hand. Could it be that he hadn't really squeezed hard at all, but that Edward was just weak? When I first saw him, he looked sick, but he was slowly getting better, right? Or so I thought.

Maybe I was just blind and oblivious.

What if he wasn't getting better like I thought?

Why hasn't he told me?

Wouldn't he tell me?

What am I doing?

What have I gotten myself into?

**Poor Bella :( I'm thinking about putting a chapter in Ed's POV, what do ya think? Would ya'll like that? **

**Well, review and let me know!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i still don't own anything Twilight.**

My mind was racing the whole ride home. I was anxious to get back to my apartment and do a little research. I think I was still in denial, because I found myself trying to find other perfect, reasonable explanations.

When I got home, I grabbed my laptop and opened up the Google search engine. My hands were sweating as I typed in 'side effects of chemotherapy' in the little bar, and it only got worse when I read the list the popped up.

Minus a few, Edward's… symptoms matched up perfectly.

I quickly closed my computer and threw it on my bed. My breath was coming in gasps, and tears were starting to fill my eyes. I decided to get up and get a drink of water, but my legs were unsteady, and all I could do was brace myself against my bedpost.

It was true. It had to be.

I felt sick with what I knew, and angry with what he didn't tell me.

Maybe it was dumb of me, but I thought we were friends. That's something you mention to a friend, right?

Hell. I thought we were becoming more than friends.

But it was obvious that Edward didn't think the same as me. If he did, he would trust me with this kind of information. He would know that it's important that you don't keep things like this from someone.

The fear I felt when I read the list of side effects, and how they matched Edward's behavior, was beginning to disappear, being overcome by such anger and fury.

He was the exact reason why I stayed in my routine and didn't bother with looking for relationships. He was the reason why I trusted few and kept to myself.

Without even knowing it, he had broken my heart.

I was mad at him, but I was also mad at myself. How could I let this happen?

"Bella, come on, it's a full house." Jay waved his hand in front of my face, breaking me out of my trance.

"Yeah, umm, sorry."

He paused, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I said a little more forcefully than needed. He looked like he was about to say something, but decided not to, heading towards the back room.

Just like he said, Edward wasn't on the bus today.

Part of me was scared that I didn't get to see him, and another part was relieved.

Part of me felt like a horrible person for feeling the way I did, and another part believed I was totally justified.

I was mixed up, and I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel.

Maybe that's why Edward didn't tell me.

But that doesn't change the fact that it was something I should've known.

And that's when the part of me that was furious at the world took over.

Anger was the much less complicated emotion at the moment, so I decided to let it just consume everything. It was easier to be angry than anything else.

It was easier to be angry at Edward than it was to be scared for him.

Because no matter how mad I was, the fear was still there, and I didn't like that feeling.

It seemed like forever till my shift ended, but it finally did and I was more than happy to go home.

Imagine my surprise when Edward was waiting for me at the bus stop.

"Hey." He said as I approached, that easy going smirk spreading across his face.

"What're you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I just wanted to see you."

His smirk was replaced with a sincere smile, and for a moment, I wasn't angry, just touched.

Only for a moment, though.

"Really? Why ? To lie to me more?" I asked sarcastically.

His smile fell and confusion crossed his face. "What're you talking about? I would never lie to you, Bella."

"Really? Cause that's a lie right there." I didn't want to do it like this, but I couldn't stop myself. Words were just pouring out of my mouth, and there was just no way to stop it.

"Bella, I don't-"

"I knew it was a bad idea to start trusting you, but I did it anyway. How _stupid_ of me."

"Bella-"

"What's even more stupid is I thought you actually were beginning to like me."

"I do like you, Bella. Very much."

"No, you don't." I said through clenched teeth. "Because if you did, you wouldn't have kept something so big from me. Something so serious."

It was like all the blood drained from his face, and if possible, he became paler. If he didn't know before, he knew exactly what I was talking about now.

"How did you find out?" he asked quietly.

"Jay said something. Then I did some research, and it all clicked into place. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, Bella. It's just… I thought it would be easier if you didn't know."

"Easier," I scoffed.

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't looking to meet someone. I didn't _want_ to fall for you, it wasn't the plan. I don't want anyone else to have to deal with this, so I figured, if I made the decision to not tell you, this … thing wouldn't get too serious. That no one would get hurt and eventually we could both move on like it didn't happen."

Just as he finished talking, the bus came to a stop in front of us.

"Well, you're plan didn't work the way you thought it would, Edward. But you have one thing right; we can move on and pretend like it didn't happen." I made a move to get on the bus, but Edward's cold hand grabbed my wrist before I could make it up the steps.

"Bella, wait."

"Please let me go," I whispered, not turning to look at him. After a moment's hesitation, he let go and I sat down in my regular seat.

Edward didn't get on the bus.

I don't know if I would've noticed if he did. All I saw were tears.

**Please be patient with Bella. She has to come around on her own time, and she will, I promise (;**

**Sorry for taking so long in updating, these last few months have been crazy busy, but summer is ending soon and with school starting, I'll be getting into more of a routine, which means more regular updates! I appreciate the understanding, and I hope everyone likes this chapter.  
**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!  
**


End file.
